bolt: un heroe real
by caninefemale
Summary: bolt al fin tiene una vida normal jutno con sus amigos mittens y rhino... ha dejado su vida de heroe (falso) atras pero esta volvera a el sin previo aviso... bolt tendra que pasar una infinidad de pruebas muy variadas para llegar a ser un heroe... esta vez UN HEROE REAL
1. capitulo 1- un mundo desconocido

**bien bueno, este es mi nuevo fic jejejeje... espero que les guste**

**por respeto dire lo mismo que todos. los personajes de bolt no me pertenecen, son propiedad de disney... mis personajes creados eso si me pertenecen, les pedire de favor que no copien mis personajes... tambien de favor que tampoco tomen el nombre porque yo si me esfuerzo en encontrar nombres que no haya en otros fics de bolt en español... y si por cualquier causa quisieran utilizar a mis personajes, favor de pedirmelo en un PM y ya hablariamos de eso ok... para ya no mas discurso... bienvenidos a bolt: un heroe real comencemos**

**capítulo 1: un mundo desconocido**

_la historia empieza dos semanas después de del accidente en el set de grabación, ahora bolt y penny tenían una vida normal... mittens y rhino se quedaron con bolt viviendo, mittens pues retomo la dulce y tranquila vida de una mascota y rhino pues estaba feliz con la televisión y su comida. un día, era de mañana y el sol ilumina la habitación de penny donde dormían las tres mascotas_

=domingo, 10:30am=

bolt/. _[al sentir los rayos del sol me desperté]_ aaahh **(otro nuevo día)** mittens despierta...

mittens/. _[estaba dormida, al oír a bolt desperté pesadamente]_ bolt... creí haberte dicho que no me despertaras... nosotros los gatos acostumbramos a dormir mas

bolt/. lo siento mittens pero hoy penny y su mamá se irán de viaje _[dije no muy feliz]_

mittens/. cierto, irán a un lugar algo lejos y no nos pueden llevar, espero que no me pase lo de la última vez que mis personas salieron de viaje _[termine de decir triste al recordar lo que paso]_** (no quiero sufrir lo mismo dos veces)**

bolt/. mittens, olvida eso sí, penny y su mamá son diferentes además si llegara a pasar, no estarías sola como antes, rhino y yo estaríamos contigo, los tres ya somos un equipo inquebrantable

mittens/. tienes razón **(pues que rhino este conmigo no me emocionaba pero era un buen motivador cuando no creía que era una gata de ese programa y tener a bolt es lo mejor, con él nunca me siento sola)** esta vez las cosas son diferentes_ [estaba más animada]_

bolt/. pero extrañare mucho a penny _[me deprimí un poco y baje mis orejas]_

mittens/. tranquilo bolt, solo se irán por 2 meses creo, no es mucho tiempo comparando que nuestro viaje

bolt/. tienes razón, bueno bajemos a desayunar... _[dije más animada y también con hambre]_

mittens/. claro vamos...

los dos bajaron al comedor y se colocaron frente a sus platos de comida

penny/. _[serví comida en ambos platos]_ hola bolt, hola mittens...

M.P/. hija, tenemos que irnos a las 12:30, ya tienes todo listo?

penny/. si mamá... extrañare a bolt, mittens y rhino **(desearía poder llevarlos conmigo)**

M.P/. lo sé pero no podemos llevarlos, lo lamento hija

bolt y mittens estaban comiendo tranquilamente y rhino estaba normal comiendo chocolates en el sillón viendo la televisión

bolt/. _[termine de comer]_ mittens, vamos a jugar al jardín un rato?

mittens/. mmm después vamos, ahorita es la hora de mi siesta después del desayuno

bolt/. duermes mucho en el día, no crees mittens

mittens/. soy un gato bolt, así somos nosotros_ [termine de comer]_

bolt/. ok, está bien... _[vi como mittens subía las escaleras, supuse para acostar en su colchón]_

penny/. _[termine de comer]_ bolt, vamos a jugar un rato antes de que me vaya

bolt/. claro! _[movía la cola de alegría]_

penny/. jejejeje ese es mi lindo perrito

_los dos salen al jardín, después de un rato_

=12:30pm=

M.P/. penny, ya nos tenemos que ir _[estaba subiendo varias cosas al auto y un señor de 30 años me estaba ayudando]_

penny/. ok ma... bueno bolt, me tengo que ir, prométeme que te comportaras bien, cuidaras a tus amigos y no te vayas a perder otra vez si _[le di un beso en la cabeza]_ te quiero mucho y te extrañare pero volveré pronto...

bolt/. yo también te quiero mucho penny y no volveré a perderme jejejeje... _[de seguro solo oyó ladridos]_

_afuera en el patio_

M.P/. ok Rubén, en verdad te agradezco que cuides a las mascotas de mi hija en lo que no estamos

Rubén/. no se preocupen, no hay problema

M.P/. bueno nos vemos

penny y su mamá suben al auto y se van, el seños fue a su casa que estaba al lado de la de penny, bolt entro a la casa

bolt/. mittens...

mittens/. _[estaba acostada en el sillón]_ si bolt...

bolt/. saldré a dar un paseo, en una hora vuelvo ok

mittens/. ok pero recuerda no entrar a callejones o hablar con perros y gatos desconocidos, tampoco te alejes mucho de la casa_ [mencione en un tono materno]_

bolt/. si mamá... **(siempre me dice lo mismo cuando voy a salir)**

rhino/. jejejeje... mamá... eso estuvo bueno bolt _[reía bastante]_

mittens/. _[me enfade un poco]_ calla ratón _[le di un zape a rhino que casi lo tiro del sillón]_

rhino/. _[apenas me pude sostener y una vez que volví a mi posición normal]_ aaahh... gata casi me tiras del sillón!

mittens/. pues la próxima vez que te burles de mí no será un "casi"

_con bolt ya estaba su en la calle y después de unos minutos ya estaba un poco lejos de casa pero no mucho_

bolt/. _[estaba paseando por muy cerca de la ciudad ya que nuestra casa estaba un poco retirada de la ciudad pero con fácil acceso a ella]_**(extrañare a penny todo este tiempo pero bueno, al menos estaré con mittens...)**_[me sonroje]_**(wow porque mi cara se calentó cuando mencione a mittens?, ella es mi mejor amiga pero nada más...creo)**

_un poco lejos de bolt, estaban 4 perros asechando_

perro1/. _[siendo el más grande de los 4, era el líder]_ mmm miren a ese perrito... _[vi detenidamente al perro blanco]_

perro2/. mmm se ve bien, saludable y al parecer ingenuo

perro3/. jejeje... entonces vamos por el...

perro1/. ok, yo lo duermo, ustedes solo distráiganlo _[de un cinturón que traía, saque un arma bastante parecida a las comunes pistolas de los policías]_

perro2/. entendido **(yo quería dispararle al perro)**

perro4/. bien vamos...

_los perros 2, 3 y 4 se empezaron a acercar a bolt_

perro3/. hola perrito...

bolt/. _[me quede extrañado con los tres perros que se me acercaron]_ aaah... hola... necesitan algo?

perro2/. jejeje te necesitamos a ti

bolt/. a mí? _[de pronto sentí un piquete en el cuello, me sentí más cansado y al poco tiempo de desmalle]_

perro 1/. _[me acerque a bolt, le quite un pequeño dardo del cuello]_ bien llevémoslo

_después de dos horas, en la parte suroeste de la ciudad, en una zona poco habitada por personas, más específico dentro de una fábrica abandonada, en un cuarto un pero blanco empieza a abrir los ojos_

bolt/. _[me desperté lentamente, estaba algo confundido y recostado en un colchón viejo][al ver más detenidamente vi que no sabía dónde estaba]_ aaahh ...donde...dónde estoy?...**(me siento extraño)**

_era un cuarto espacioso, paredes, techo y piso de metal sucio u oxidado... predominaba el clásico color café rojizo, no había ventanas y la iluminación era escasa... solo unas cuantas lámparas en el techo iluminaban, única salina una puerta de acero cerrada por afuera_

perro/. _[me acerque al perro blanco]_ hola chico, al fin despiertas, llevas como 2 horas desmayado aquí

bolt/. _[vi al perro, de raza husky, pelaje café se venía un poco mayor pero no mucho, calculó años]_ aaah dónde estoy?... y quien eres tú? _[dije seria, ya que no sabía dónde estaba y solo sé que había hablado con unos perros]_

charly/. aaahh es una larga historia, primero mi nombre es charly mucho gusto, tú te llamas... _[mi tono de voz era normal, nada serio]_

_de pronto se abre la puerta y entra 4 perros, uno de ellos traía una bata blanca y una jeringa, los otros tres perros tenían un arma de dardos tranquilizadores_

perro con bata/. veo que ya despertó nuestro amiguito... _[tenía una voz seria pero divertida]_

bolt/. _[reaccione rápido y trate de golpear al perro con bata]_

_los perros detuvieron a bolt y le empezaron a golpear_

perro con bata/. deténganse! _[los perros se detuvieron]_ te recomiendo que no trates de volver a hacer eso, porque créeme que si no fueras vital para mis experimento ahorita mismo ya estarías muerto _[me acerque a bolt, le clave la jeringa en una pata y le saque algo de sangre]_

bolt/. _[di un fuerte aullido de dolor]_ auh...

charly/. hola Víctor... hace mucho que no nos vemos...

Víctor/. hola charly.. lo sé, hubo problemas con los toros cuartos y tuvimos que ponerlo contigo.. espero que no te moleste

charly/. molestarme... al contrario disfrutare de la compañía

Víctor/. bueno... no te acostumbres solo estará contigo 2 meses máximo tres

charly/. a...ok hasta luego...

_Víctor y los toros tres perros salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta la cual tenía barios seguros bastante fuertes_

charly/. estas bien? _[vi su brazo... ya había parado de sangrar]_

bolt/._ [me levante]_ si, pero dime donde estoy y que está pasando?... no sé porque pero al menos veo que eres amigable por así decirlo

charly/. jejejejeje ok, te contare lo que se pero primero cómo te llamas?

bolt/. soy bolt... tú te llamas charly verdad, explícame que está pasando?

charly/. con gusto... primero veo que eres un perro macota, pues mira los perros normales como tu viven normal junto a los humanos... pero hay otros tantos perros o para agrupar, animales que conocemos diferentes cosas... los humanos la mayoría nos subestiman mucho, creen que solo jugamos, comemos y dormimos, también creen que no tenemos comunicación o la tonta idea de que vemos a blanco y negro...

bolt/. no te entiendo _[estaba confundido]_

charly/. bolt saber leer?

bolt/. aaah si, si se leer

charly/. y escribir?

bolt/. aaah no, nunca he intentado tomar un lápiz y escribir

charly/. común, ahora ya la mayoría de los animales sabemos leer... pero perros que han tenido deseos de aprendes otras cosas se fijaron en los humanos y con intentos aprendieron, sostener cosas con nuestras patas a pesar de no tener pulgar, conocimiento humano muy avanzado... yo pues te diré soy mecánico, construyo cosas de metal por lo general

bolt/. a... ok **(suena como una broma pero veo que es real)** y que tiene que ver con dónde estamos?

charly/. todo, estamos en un edificio controlado por perros por lo que se... los humanos no están aquí, para ellos es un basurero y esos perros han tomado el control... hay muchos lugar así por todo el país créeme... el perro con bata, se llama Víctor... me ha contado que hacen un experimento para aumentar la fuerza y todas las habilidades de un ser, más fuerte veloz, resistentes, etc.

bolt/. wow ya entiendo pero porque estoy aquí? porque esos perros me secuestraron? **(aun no entendía muchas cosas que pasaban)**

charly/. pues necesitan con quien probar el suero... no se arriesgaran ellos de salir mal

bolt/. mal a que te refieres? _[me preocupe]_

charly/. a... pues por ahí oí que hasta ahorita todos los de la prueba han muerto, aun están lejos de crear el suero servible

esto está mal... en verdad no quiero que me pase nada _[soné preocupado]_

charly/. lo sé, sabes bolt he estado aquí 1 mes, a mí me tienen para que les haga armas de todo tipo.. es cansado la verdad y también quiero huir

bolt/. y porque no lo haces bueno, al menos intentarlo_ [ahora que me daba cuenta el lugar estaba lleno de herramientas y otras cosas metálicas]_

charly/. pues simplemente no puedo... no hay ventanas, las paredes y la puerta son de acero sólido, la puerta tiene bastantes seguros y para acabar estamos en un segundo piso, esta construcción está llena con bastantes perros, con armas, cuchillos, armas tranquilizadoras, pequeños explosivos y armas de fuego... no hay mucha forma de salir

bolt/. aaah debe haber una forma de salir, no puedo acabar mi vida aquí..._ [me empecé a preocupar]_

charly/. mmm bolt, tengo una idea para salir, ya lo había planeado pero yo solo no podía por varias razones

bolt/. cuál es tu idea? **(hare cualquier cosa para salir de aquí)**

charly/. _[fui a una mesa, de un cajón saque unos papeles doblados y se los di a bolt]_ míralo bolt

bolt/. ok _[tome los papeles y los vi]_ wow... esto... esto es... no sé qué es

_se veían los diseños de una armadura para perros estilo ironman {el mark 1}_

charly/. es una armadura, con eso saldríamos de aquí... en si la idea es poner metal sobre nosotros, así los dardos y las balas no nos lastimarían y saldríamos de aquí

bolt/. wow, entonces esto es lo que tienes planeado?, suena bien pero... donde está la armadura? _[empecé a buscarla]_

charly/. mmm en mi cabeza jejejeje, no la he construido... lo único que tengo es la fuente de energía, para la armadura debo basarme en tu cuerpo

bolt/. no lo sé, se oye peligroso además que pasa si no funciona? **(esto es algo desconocido para mi así que no estoy seguro de lo que me puedan hacer)**

charly/. mira bolt, que prefieres intentar escapar de este lugar con una armadura muy capaz de funcionar o solo quedarte aquí 2 meses hasta que te lleven, prueben ese suero y lo más probable mueras... además la opción de la armadura también me sacara a mi

bolt/. ok, entiendo... voto totalmente por la armadura, además no puedo dejar que mi vida acabe aquí, necesito regresar a mi casa, entonces te ayudare

charly/. ok, eso quería escuchar, ahora a empezar a construir la armadura pero primero necesitare pedir más materiales, les propondré construir un gran armamento pero lo usare para la armadura

bolt/. cuanto te tardaras en hacer las dos armaduras? **(no se de esas cosas pero no suena fácil de hacer)**

charly/. 2 armaduras?_ [pregunte un poco extrañado]_

bolt/. si, una para cada quien o no?

charly/. jejejejeje... ahí bolt, solo podré construir una, solo tenemos tiempo para una, si de por si tardaremos mes o mes y medio

bolt/. mes o mes y medio!.. creí que sería cuestión de una semana cuando mucho

charly/. bolt... esto es bastante complicado, no es cualquier armadura como las de los caballeros... necesitamos que la armadura sea a prueba de balas y eso significa que debe ser de acero reforzado y créeme nadie podría cargar una armadura tan pesada... por lo que tiene que ser una armadura mecánica... motores que te ayuden a sostenerte y ser más fuerte

bolt/. a... ok ya entiendo... pero si solo será una armadura cómo?... y quién?_ [fui interrumpido]_

charly/. tú la usaras y ya después veo como yo saldré ok... eso sí me tienes que ayudar para que sea más rápido ok

bolt/. pero yo no sé ni sostener algo con mis patas bien _[mire mis patas]_

charly/. pues aprenderás jejejeje... comencemos esto...

bolt/. ok, que haremos primero? **(saldré de aquí cueste lo que cueste)**

charly/. algo muy importante... comer jejejeje _[saque un plato con galletas]_ son galletas que tengo guardadas _[empecé a comer]_ mmm que ricas

bolt/. bueno **(otra nueva aventura ha comenzado)**_[pensé mientras sostenía una de las galletas y le di una mordida]_**(mmm que ricas jejejeje)**

**bien, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, un punto que quiero aclarar es que si me baso un poco en ironman para este fic pero no será una copia exacta, la razón de este fic es que quería hacer uno de aventura y acción jejejeje... entre otras cosas con este fic lo más seguro es que me tarde en subir los capítulos ya que estoy en la escuela y aparte quiero hacer este fic mejor que el anterior y para ello tengo que checar muy bien la historia... bueno chicos en verdad espero que les agrade, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**P.D. por favor no olviden los reviews (aunque sea un, "estuvo bien el capítulo")**

**P.D2. ok en verdad siento el que aun no actualizara mi otro fic... realmente estoy algo trabado con el y el tiempo se me corta mucho... creame... no lo dejare incompleto pero si les pido mucha paciencia y que no se desesperen... tampoco se cuando actualice este fic... puede ser rapido o tarde pero por favor no se desesperen o peinsen que lo abandone... no hare eso con mis fics ok y espero que les guste "bolt: un heroe real"**


	2. capitulo 2- un escape exitoso

**capítulo 2: un escape exitoso**

_al llegar la noche en la casa de bolt_

mittens/. aaaahhh rhino debemos buscar a bolt

rhino/. tienes razón, debió ser emboscado por los agentes del Dr.- calicó

mittens/. **(no estaba de humor para los juegos de rhino)** puede estar en peligro... hay que salir

rhino/. aaah pero es de noche... incluso nosotros podríamos perdernos

mittens/. en eso tienes razón roedor... talvez solo se perdió bolt y al ser de noche decidió descansar **(eso espero... no me gustaría que le pasara algo a bolt)** _[estaba bastante preocupada]_

_al día siguiente_

mittens/. _[desperté dando un maullido]_

**=12:30 pm=**

mittens/. _[vi el colchón de bolt]_ **(ahí no, aun no regresa bolt... no sé porque pero siento que algo le paso...)**_[me acerque a su colchón]_**(aaahh aún tiene su aroma... su dulce aroma)**_[me sonroje]_**(aaaahhh pero que... porque hago esto?)**

rhino/. _[desperté en mi casa de hámster en un mueble al lado de la cama]_ aaahh mittens ya está aquí bolt?

mittens/. aaahh no... no ha regresado

rhino/. oooohhh ahora si tenemos que salir

mittens/. si... aunque primero desayunamos si

rhino/. obvio _[mi estómago ruge]_ vamos _[me metí a mi bola y baje las escaleras rápidamente]_

mittens/. _[baje las escaleras y fui al comedor, los platos estaban vacíos]_ vaya no hay comida

rhino/. ahora que haremos? _[dije dramáticamente]_

_entonces se oye como alguien entra a la casa_

ruben/. _[fui al comedor]_ aaahh creo que tendrán hambre jejejeje_ [serví la comida en los paltos de bolt y mittens, a rhino le di cereales]_

mittens/. _[empecé a comer]_

ruben/. y su amigo? _[me refería a bolt]_ bolt ven aquí, está tu comida _[después de 30 min]_ ahí Dios... donde está el perro? _[empecé a buscarlo]_

mittens/. _[había terminado de comer]_ rhino cuando él se vaya nos iremos a buscarlo

rhino/. ok gata

ruben/. _[al terminar de buscarlo]_ waaa penny me matara... perdí a su mascota, debo buscarla, no debe estar lejos o sí?

_entonces ruben se va a su casa a empezar a hacer carteles_

mittens/. bien es ahora

rhino/. otra aventura empieza

_los dos salen a buscar a bolt_

_así pasan los días, mittens y rhino salen a buscar a bolt todos los días y vuelven a casa antes de oscurecerse... después de una semana ya ambos muy preocupados deciden irse de casa a buscarlo, así que empiezan a buscar a bolt en la ciudad y no vuelven a su casa, para esto casi le da un infarto a ruben ahora que no encuentra bolt, mittens y rhino... a las 3 semanas de que bolt fue secuestrado, con él y charly, los dos se han vuelto buenos amigos... charly le ha enseñado muchas cosas de ese mundo totalmente desconocido por los humanos. bolt aprendió a usar sus patas para tomar cosas, pararse en dos patas por bastante tiempo entre otras cosas, con esto ha podido ayudar en la construcción de la armadura que por cierto no ha sido nada fácil... ambos canes han tenido que desvelarse por días para poder terminar a tiempo._

**=10:20 am=**

charly/. aaaahhh bolt ya llevamos más de la mitad de la armadura jejeje... lograremos terminarle

bolt/. si... eso espero... por cierto... en verdad te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado... no me creí capas de aprender tantas cosas útiles como sostener cosas con las patas o escribir

charly/. no hay que agradecer... tu tenías el potencial para esto.. yo solo te mostré como... ya nos han de faltar como 2 semanas para acabar

bolt/. y una vez hecho podremos ser libres

_de pronto se abre la puerta de la habitación, entran Víctor con su bata como siempre y sus 3 perros guardianas_

Víctor/. hola cachorros... veo que se han hecho amigos

charly/. pues si... tu como andas Víctor

Víctor/. ahora que preguntas bien jejeje... por cierto bolt... jejejejeje gracias a tu sangre y mi ingenio... he podido avanzar con mi objetivo, ya casi logro una muestra que puede tener el 60% de aceptación. en una semana supongo ya tendré la muestra del suero y te la aplicaremos

bolt/. en una semana... grrrr

charly/. oooh vaya... **(eso no son buenas noticias)**

Víctor/. tranquilos... era algo inevitable pero algo importante bolt... considera esto... si el suero se vuelve compactible contigo... te daremos a elegir, podrías unirte a nosotros... tendrías poder y una mejor vida

bolt/. yo no me uniré a ustedes... sé que han arruinado la vida de muchos perros con sus experimentos

Víctor/. como quieras ingenuo... pero has sellado tu destino... en una semana sea el resultado que sea estarás muerto _[salí de la habitación seguido por los toros perros y cerré la puerta]_

bolt/. en una semana _[deje salir toda mi preocupación]_ charly... solo me queda una semana... no acabaremos la armadura

charly/. tranquilízate bolt... no son buenas noticias pero tranquilo... debemos terminar la armadura, lo podemos hacer juntos

bolt/. pero qué tal si no podemos

charly/. bolt, tenemos una vida haya fuera, no nos quedaremos aquí... no dejare que te maten... lo conseguiremos ok

bolt/. _[lo que menciono me entro como un rayo... una vida haya fuera... tiene razón... mis amigos... mittens, penny rhino... no los puedo dejar... por alguna razón pensar en mittens me ha dado fuerza]_ tienes razón... no me rendiré

charly/. así se habla bolt... trabajemos ok

bolt/. si

_entonces ambos ponen patas a la obra... en la semana restante bolt y charly trabajaron mucho más duro, incluso tres días tuvieron que mantenerse despiertos trabajando... dos días antes de que se cumpliera la semana tomaron un gran descanso.. ya que no serviría la armadura si se quedaban sin energía ellos. un día antes Víctor les aviso que el día siguiente a las 6 de la tarde se llevarían a bolt... el resto de ese día y la mañana del siguiente continuaron trabajando y por fin la terminaron_

**=viernes 5:30 pm=**

charly/. bien bolt... llego el momento

bolt/. si lo se _[tenía muchos nervios, miedo e inseguridad]_

charly/. tranquilo bolt, esto funcionara

bolt/. eso espero

charly/. bien ponte esto_ [le pase una bata de color amarillo oscuro, la cual estaba sucia y también una especie de bufanda]_ para que tu cuerpo este algo más cómodo

bolt/. ok _[me coloque la bata y me enrollé la bufanda en el cuello]_ bien estoy listo

charly/. ok...

_entonces charly empieza a colocarle la armadura, empezando por las 4 patas, después el chaleco, el torso y al final la cola_

charly/. bien _[fui a una computadora y empecé a correr un programa, que era el software de la armadura]_ recuerdas el plan?

bolt/. _[me sentía raro con la armadura]_ sí.. destruyo la puerta, tú te metes a una caja, te cargo todo el camino y golpeo al que se me atraviese

charly/. pues sí.. creo que se resume a eso jejejeje... bolt ten cuidado con los perros con armas de fuego... la armadura te protegerá... pero incluso muchos disparos lograran dañarla... hay parte de ella que son vulnerables y si se rompen la armadura dejara de funcionar

bolt/. ok... _[ya tenía colocada toda la armadura excepto el casco]_

charly/. listo

bolt/. listo _[dije seriamente]_

charly/. bien _[le coloque el casco, se lo selle al igual que toda la armadura, fui a donde estaba una caja de metal lo suficientemente grande para que entrara, antes de entrar active un contador y lo deje bajo la mesa, una vez hecho esto me metí a la caja]_

bolt/. _[el programa de computadora termino de correrse y sentí como la armadura ya permitía moverme]_ wow =bolt en este caso tiene una armadura similar a al mark I en la película de Ironman= bien _[camine hasta charly, tome la tapa de la caja y la coloque, charly desde adentro la cerro, la caja tenía aberturas para que respirara]_

_de pronto la puerta se abre y entran 2 perros_

perro 1/. venimos por... _[vi al perro de metal]_ pero qué?

perro 2/. tu...

bolt/. _[rápidamente le di un zarpazo al perro 1, este fue lanzado bastante fuerte contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente]_

perro 2/._ [estaba perplejo]_ aaahh pero grrrr _[saque mi pistola de tranquilizantes y le dispare una vez, después otras dos]_

bolt/. _[los dardos al chocar contra la armadura sus puntas se atacharon y cayeron al suelo]_ es todo? _[lo tome del cuello y lo estampe contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente junto a su compañero]_**(vaya esto... me emociono bastante)**

charly/. vamos bolt... hay que salir de aquí

bolt/. cierto _[entonces me acerque a la caja con él y la cargue sintiendo bastante peso]_ aaahh wow cuanto pesas charly

charly/. hey no soy yo, es la caja... ahora salgamos de aquí

bolt/. ok _[empecé a caminar, salí por la puerta que quedo abierta... ahora que veía afuera, estaba en un segundo piso, rápido busque las escaleras]_

charly/. _[mientras bolt caminaba, soltaba pequeñas bolitas, las había fabricado y tenían adentro pólvora o cualquier otro material inflamable]_**(este lugar dejara de ser utilizado por estos perros)**

bolt/. _[mientras caminaba me encontraba a varios perros los cuales los dejaba fuera de combate bastante rápido, encontré las escaleras y me dirigí a ellas y al momento se escuchó una gran alarma, seguro de que me estaba escapando. cuando llegue a las escaleras estaba Víctor]_

Víctor/. así que esto era lo que hacías... vaya que increíble de su parte pero no escaparan ustedes dos _[saque un arma de fuego y empecé a dispararle]_

charly/. Víctor, sal de aquí, el lugar quedara hecho en llamas **(a pesar de todo no quieró que muriera)**

Víctor/. no saldrás de aquí _[me termine las balas del arma]_

bolt/. ya es suficiente _[le di un cabezazo y después lo tome del cuello y lo lance contra lo que era una ventana a otra habitación del piso, de pronto sentí varias balas impactando contra mí, al darme cuenta ya había 30 perros bajo las escaleras disparándome, rápidamente me cubrí en un pequeño espacio del pasillo que se extendía]_

charly/. que fue eso?

bolt/. aaahh charly, muchos... en verdad muchos perros disparando..._[de pronto callo una esfera de metal que recordé que se trataba de una granada, y rápido me cubrí ya que exploto rápidamente destruyendo un poco el piso]_ aaaahhh tienen granadas

charly/. oooohhh oooh no soportaras un impacto de granada... _[empecé a escuchar más estallidos, no muy cerca de nosotros por suerte]_

bolt/. _[me asome a ver, seguían lanzando granadas y después comenzaron a lanzar disparos]_ aaaahhh no creo que salgamos por la puerta principal charly... como saldremos de aquí?... aaahh va a explotar la bomba que pusimos

charly/. lo sé... mmm bolt hay una ventana cerca?

bolt/. aaaahhh _[vi a mí alrededor]_ de hecho sí, estamos al lado de ella, pero en que nos ayuda, estamos en segundo piso

charly/. bien, harás esto... ponte en frente de ellos y lanza varias bolitas de las que te di ok, después retrocede bastante y abre un compartimiento en tu hombro derecho, habrá un botón rojo, presiónalo y después de 6 segundos empieza a correr lo más rápido, cuando llegues a la ventana salta lo más que puedas

bolt/. saltar?!... pero estamos en una segunda planta, seria almeno metros al suelo...

charly/. bolt confía en mi... el tiempo acaba, hay que salir

bolt/. _[suspire]_ tienes razón **(volveré a mi vida normal... lo haré por mis amigos)** ok, aquí voy _[me puse frente a las escaleras y me sorprendí al ver a un perro ya arriba con un arma, rápidamente le lance un puñetazo haciendo que callera rodando de las escaleras, segundos más tarde empecé a sentir los impactos de balas que me disparaban, como dijo charly lance una bolsa que traía con varias de las bolitas metálicas, lo siguiente fue bastante rápido, las balas golpearon las bolitas causando que explotaran, no tarde mucho en ver que caía una cortica de fuego sobre las escalera, los perros se sorprendieron ya que dejaron de disparar, proseguí con el plan de charly y retrocedí un par de metros del pasillo, abrí el panel de mi hombro]_

charly/. bolt, presiona el botón, vamos! _[bolt me obedeció y lo presionó]_

bolt/. _[lo siguiente fue totalmente loco y emocionante, la armadura empezó a emitir ruidos y empecé a correr hacia la ventana]_**(espero que funcione)** waaaa! _[di un grito y salte lo más fuerte contra la ventana, rompiéndola fácilmente, mi salto fue al menos de 6 metros, para mi sorpresa logre caer en 4 patas de una forma buena y empecé a correr, a bastante velocidad, no lo sabía exactamente pero corría a una velocidad mayor a la de un automóvil]_ waaaaa charly como pasa... esto?!

charly/. es una acelerador... se lo puse a la armadura para alejarnos de ese lugar

bolt/._ [ya me había alejado bastante y seguía corriendo] aaaahhh ya escapamos, ahora como paro? [corría por una calle, esquivando varias cosas que estaban en mi camino]_

charly/. aaahh... jejejeje talvez se me olvido esa parte jejeje

bolt/. waaaaa! _[en frente de mí se encontraba una casa, al parecer abandonada, no tarde nada en estrellarme contra la puerta haciéndola añicos, logre esquivar un muro de la casa pero causo que me estrellara contra otro saliendo de la casa para seguir corriendo en lo que ya era un prado]_ aaaahhh charly dime como parar!

charly/. aaahh... bueno trata tirándote al suelo _[es lo que se me ocurrió]_

bolt/. a...ok _[rápidamente di un pequeño salto y me gire para quedar de forma lateral, eso causo primero que las correas con las que cargaba la caja de charly se rompieran y por inercia saliera volando a no sé dónde, conmigo fue peor, caí al suelo de forma lateral y empecé a rodar a gran velocidad y por mi mala suerte rodé hasta un camino rocoso empinado, al rodar por este aumente de velocidad hasta chocar con algo tremendamente duro]_

_mientras con este charly salió volando unos metros alejado de donde se separó de bolt, al recibir varios impactos la tapa de la caja donde iba este se botó dejando salir a charly_

charly/. _[estaba echado, algo adolorido, me tome mi tiempo para levantarme]_ auch... aaahh vaya que si necesitaba un freno la armadura _[una vez ya de pie empecé a buscar a bolt]_ bolt!... bolt! donde estás? _[de pronto escuche un gran aullido de dolor y vi que provenía desde abajo, así que fui a donde el camino se empinaba y seguí caminando hasta encontrar a bolt]_ bolt?...

bolt/. _[me encontraba tirado, sobre una gran piedra, en todo el camino de piedras había pedazos de metal y yo solo traía puesto el chaleco de la armadura, dos botas y el casco bastante destrozados]_ auuhhh!

charly/. bolt? estas bien?, te encuentras herido? **(bueno no se ve bastante bien)**

bolt/. aaaahhh! _[ahora que me daba cuenta tenía varias heridas, muchos rasguños, cortes y moretones causados por los golpes con rocas y trozos de metal_] algunas heridas pero estoy bien_ [trate de levantarme pero mis patas no respondieron y termine cayendo incluso de la roca en donde estaba]_ aaauuh!

charly/. bolt!... creo que no están tan bien como dices

bolt/. aaaahhh me duelen mis patas_ [sentía un dolor punzante en ellas y más dolor en los hombros]_

charly/. mmm, creo que fue por correr tan rápido, hay que refugiarnos para descansar

bolt/. aaaahhh no puedo ni pararme...

charly/. aaahh yo te cargare aunque primero debo quitarte lo que queda de la armadura

bolt/. aaaahhh cierto... oooohhh vaya pasamos casi un mes fabricándole y está destruida

charly/. tranquilo bolt, lo importante es que pudimos escapar _[con un desatornillador empecé a quitarle la armadura a bolt, después de unos 20 min le logre quitar toda la armadura]_ listo bolt, ahora solo debemos pensar un lugar donde refugiarnos

bolt/. aaaahhh que tal la casa que atravesé jejejeje

charly/. es cierto, esa casa estaba abandonada, ok _[subí a bolt a mi lomo]_ vamos _[empecé a caminar]_

_mientras tanto, en la fábrica a estas horas ya estaba ardiendo en llamas, la bomba que activaron bolt y charly estallo, los bomberos ya estaban conteniendo el fuego y estaban dos patrullas preguntándose como paso esto, mas lejos de ahí entre callejones estaban varios perros discutiendo, otros descansando hasta que uno empezó a hablar_

Víctor/. _[tenía algunas cortadas, quemaduras y mi bata que traía ya estaba rota]_ aaaahhh silencio todos... bien ahora las cosas se han puesto mal por fortuna logra salvar unas cosas **(incluyendo el suero)**

perro/. y ahora que haremos señor... nuestra base de trabajo fue destruida

Víctor/. tendremos que regresar con caos...

perro/. oooohhh ok, ya veo **(no creo que se sienta feliz de esto)**

Víctor/. bien... vamos **(bolt y charly pagaran esto... y sí que se han metido en serios problemas)**

_entonces el grupo de perros empiezan a caminar a su destino_

_en tanto con bolt y charly, llegaron a la casa, charly bajo a bolt de su lomo y se echó al suelo_

charly/. aaaahhh que cansancio

bolt/. aaaahhh bueno ya estamos aquí... aaaahhh mis patas no las puedo mover

charly/. _[me acerque a bolt y analice un poco su estado]_ mmm tienes inflamado varias pates de tus patas y hombros pero tranquilo amigo, te pondrás bien

bolt/. aaahh ok vaya logramos escapar de ese lugar

charly/. si, lo logramos juntos

bolt/. si y ahora que harás? yo regresare a mi casa **(aunque sinceramente ni se dónde estoy, tendré problemas para regresar)**

charly/. aaahh si... aaaahhh bolt creo que deberíamos de hablar, bueno yo regresare a un pequeño hogar que tengo pero esto no se ha acabado, ellos tienen bastantes planes entre manos y Víctor estaba lejos de ser el líder _[termine con un tono de nostalgia]_

bolt/. te refieres a que todos ellos son más?_ [dije con curiosidad y preocupación]_

charly/. si, muchos más... es una gran organización con bastantes proyectos, digamos que estaba más metido con ellos que solo como prisionero ahí

bolt/. enserio? cuéntame

charly/. no es algo que me guste decir, talvez después te lo cuente... lo importante es que debo detenerlos... y de eso quería hablar bolt, tu estuviste increíble ahí, desde que me empezaste a ayudar con la armadura, aprendiste muy rápido y como usaste la armadura

bolt/. pero tú me enseñaste todo y solo te seguí con la armadura

charly/. tienes un gran potencial bolt, en verdad sería bueno que me ayudaras, podrías darme gran ayuda a detenerlos

bolt/. espera que?! acabo de salir de líos que nunca quise y que me tomaron desprevenidos... lo único que quiero es alejarme de todo esto y volver a ser una mascota, volver con mis amigos **(con mittens)**

charly/. lo entiendo pero bolt, tienes un potencial mayor que un simple perro con familia... bolt en verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras...

bolt/. no lo hare, estos son asuntos muy grandes, esos perros usaban armas como los humanos malos, son malvados y podrían matarme o peor aún a mis amigos, he visto muchas películas y los villanos siempre terminar atacando a los amigos de los héroes

charly/. bolt actuaste en un programa de acción, esto no será muy diferente

bolt/. lo has dicho actuaba, nada era real, esto lo es, aquí si podría peligrar mi vida

charly/. bolt te secuestraron, a mí también y a varios perros y otros animales antes de nosotros, ellos no pararan, debemos pararlos... bolt si no lo hacemos seguirán arruinando vidas y talvez ellos no puedan escapar como nosotros, piensa en eso, tenemos la capacidad para evitarlo, lo más sensato es detenerlos

bolt/. _[me quede pensando]_**(tiene razón, yo fui capaz de salir pero y si siguen tomando perros y a ellos si los matan? arruinarían sus vidas... en verdad no puedo dejar que eso pase, no me imagino si no hubiera podido salvarme... hubiera perdido a toda mi familia, tiene razón debo detener esto, creo que es mi deber)**_[suspire]_ tienes razón charly... debo parar esto, te ayudare

charly/. eso es, tranquilo bolt será menos riesgoso de lo que crees, construiré otra armadura para ti mucho mejor ok, hoy descansaremos y mañana nos pondremos en marcha

bolt/. ok charly, aaaahhh vaya que estoy cansado _[cerré los ojos y al poco tiempo me quede dormido]_

_mientras tanto en la casa de bolt, ya era de noche y en la sala se encontraba una gata de ojos esmeralda y un pequeño hámster_

mittens/. aaaahhh rhino ya casi buscamos en todos los lugares _[decía mientras tachaba una parte de un mapa que conseguí]_

rhino/. escucha mittens, no podemos rendirnos, buscaremos a bolt hasta el fin del mundo

mittens/. si, aaahh espero que lo encontremos pronto, estoy muy preocupada por el **(extraño verlo, oír su voz, sus lindos ladridos)**

rhino/. tranquila mittens, lo encontraremos, él es un súper perro, nada le puede pasar **(aunque también estoy preocupado)**

mittens/. aaahh bueno mañana seguiremos buscando, haremos esto saldremos en la tarde, ahora tenemos que ir aun más lejos

rhino/. ok mittens, matare y estrangulare a quien se atrevió a molestar a bolt _[decía mientras hacía poses de combate]_

mittens/. bueno, yo me voy a dormir

_y así acaba el día_

**bueno aquí vemos que bolt ha sido capaz de liberarse con su nuevo amigo charly... ya veremos cuál es el futuro de bolt y su decisión de ser un héroe real. lo primero que voy a decir es que agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos los lectores, lamento si les parece tardado las actualización del fic pero bueno todos sabemos lo difícil que es actualizar y más por las razones del tiempo, como sea estaré actualizando este fic y el de bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal, también solo para los que talvez no se hayan dado cuenta y me gustaría que más lectores leyeran mi one-shot "sentimientos y emociones" espero que les gusten mis fics me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**

**PD. por favor sé que insisto mucho pero en verdad les agradecería que los que leyeran mi fic dejaran sus comentarios, aunque no tengan mucho que decir con lo poco que comenten me doy por bien servido ok**


	3. capitulo 3- hogar dulce hogar

**capítulo 3: hogar dulce hogar**

_al día siguiente nos encontramos a un perro de pelaje blanco despertando en una vieja casa_

bolt/. _[me levante estirando mi cuerpo y soltando un pequeño bostezo]_ aaahh vaya dormí muy bien hoy

charly/. _[me acerque a bolt]_ hey hola bolt, ya despertaste, quedaste muy cansado de lo de ayer

bolt/. si, vaya que si... aaahh pero ya me recupere, ya me siento con energías_ [mi estómago rugió]_ oooohhh jejeje creo que mi estómago aún no tiene energía jejeje

charly/. jejejeje tranquilo... desperté temprano y fui por comida, come lo que necesites _[había puesto un montoncito de comida en una esquina]_

bolt/. mmm se ve delicioso _[me acerque y empecé a comer]_

charly/. bueno hay que ponernos en marcha, por lo que veo tu casa no queda cerca _[avance a los restos de la armadura y tome algunos objetos los cuales guarde en una vieja mochila a mi lado]_ jejejeje ahora veo que las mochilas son útiles, también llevare la comida que sobre

_después de unos minutos bolt termino de comer entonces ambos salen de la casa y se ponen en marcha, los dos caminaban con rapidez pero tranquilidad, platicaban de varias cosas desde temas de importancia hasta cosas sencillas, después de 2 días y ya de noche llegan muy cerca de la casa de bolt_

bolt/. aaaahhh genial ya casi llegamos

charly/. jejeje entonces estuvo bien que no nos detuviéramos a dormir... de aquí ya llegaras tu solo verdad?

bolt/. si... tú no vendrás conmigo?

charly/. aaahh no bueno, tengo mi propio hogar aunque no lo creas y está más dentro de la ciudad, pero bueno mañana iré a tu casa y podremos hablar, también quiero que vengas a mi hogar para empezar con la nueva armadura

bolt/. ok entiendo, entonces hasta mañana charly _[lo abrace]_ gracias por ayudarme a salir

charly/. _[lo abrace]_ tranquilo amigo, ambos nos ayudamos, yo tampoco habría salido sin tu ayuda, bueno hasta mañana _[me despedí y salí corriendo en diferente dirección]_

bolt/. adiós _[empecé a correr rápidamente hacia casa]_**(me da tanta emoción llegar)**

mientras tanto en la casa se encontraban mittens y rhino recostados en el sillón

mittens/. aaaahhh _[mi cuerpo tenía algunos moretones y pequeñas cortada]_ aaahh rayos mi cuerpo me duele

rhino/. _[estaba recostado dentro de mi esfera también golpeado]_ aaahh vaya gracias gata por salvarme aunque estaba cerca de vencer a ese perro

mittens/. que te pase... esos perros casi nos matan, aaaahhh y seguimos sin encontrar a bolt

rhino/. aaahh donde estará... deben tenerlo secuestrado... grrrr lo salvaremos y patearemos el trasero de los que se atrevieron a meterse con el

mittens/. tranquilo rhino... aaahh deja que descanse unos días...

rhino/. ok mittens tu descansa **(realmente yo también estoy cansado)**

mittens/. bien _[cerré los ojos para dormir cuando oí unos ladridos muy familiares, automáticamente me levante y fui a la entrada, rhino también me había seguido]_

bolt/. hola amigos _[me acerque a ellos]_ aaahh pero que les paso?

mittens/. _[pese a que tenía el cuerpo adolorido ver a bolt me lleno de energías y una felicidad enorme con la cual no puede evitar darle un gran abrazo]_ bolt... aaahh pero... aaahh donde... dónde estabas?

rhino/. bolt, has vuelto, sabía que tu podías liberarte de esos secuaces de calico _[dije con gran emoción]_

bolt/. _[me lleno de una enorme felicidad abrazarla... por fin volver a respirar su dulce aroma y escuchar su linda voz]_ hay muchas cosas que debo contarles, pero primero necesito comida _[mi estómago ruge]_ jejejeje

_entonces los tres van al comedor, bolt se sirve algo de comida de lo cual mittens se sorprende y empieza a comer_

bolt/. mmm para empezar bueno el día que no volví fue porque unos perros me había atacado y secuestrado...

_y así bolt en unas 2 horas les cuenta todo lo que vivió, les cuenta sobre charly y lo que paso con el_

bolt/. y eso fue todo _[termine de comer]_

rhino/. eso fue super mega increíble... no grabaste tu escape del cuartel secreto?

bolt/. lo siento rhino

mittens/. aaahh bolt hablas en serio? _[no podía creerlo que me estaba diciendo bolt]_

bolt/. mittens porque me iría mas de un mes de mi casa solo para volver con un cuento?... te juro que fue esto real, muy real **(recordando los choques contra las rocas)** me secuestraron querían hacer un experimento conmigo... charly un perro con grandes conocimientos de mecánica me ayudo y entre los dos construimos una armadura que use para escapar

mittens/. bueno si fue real, de eso no tengo duda pero admite que suena descabellado, digo yo sé leer y escribir pero construir una armadura no...

bolt/. bueno yo ya aprendí jejeje, mittens rhino, a ustedes que les paso? tienen golpes

rhino/. no fue nada... solo unos perros que se interpusieron

mittens/. nos golpearon y tuvimos que huir

bolt/. oooohhh vaya, lo siento

mittens/. tranquilo bolt, que bueno que estés aquí y te dije bien claro que no te alejaras tanto de la casa

bolt/. jejejeje hay solo iba a dar una vuelta de una hora, no creí que me pasaría esto y me tardara más de 30 días

rhino/. jejejeje wow entonces ahora serás un súper héroe con armadura? _[pregunte emocionado]_

mittens/. no lo serás o si bolt?

bolt/. si, seré todo un héroe... mittens tengo esta oportunidad de ser héroe y salvar a otros animales

rhino/. genial... ahora quien quiere ver un maratón de las 3 temporadas de bolt, el súper perro?

mittens/. aaahh bueno rhino adelántate, bolt y yo hablaremos un rato en la habitación de penny

bolt/. si rhino, no tardaremos

rhino/. ok _[me fui directo a la caja mágica y la caja magina de discos, puse el DVD de la primera temporada y empecé a verla]_

_mientras tanto bolt y mittens subieron al cuarto de penny_

mittens/. estas bromeando verdad... esa organización de perros... digo te secuestraron, dices que usaban armas de las que salen en las películas de acción... esto en verdad es muy serio bolt, podrían hacerte daño

bolt/. mittens usaría la armadura... con eso estaría protegido

mittens/. pero mencionaste que la armadura salió destruida

bolt/. charly me hará otra... mittens tengo que hacer esto... yo tuve suerte de escapar... pero volverán a secuestrar a otro animal y podrían matarlo... no dejare que eso pase, imagina que no hubiera podido salir, mi vida hubiera acabado

mittens/. bolt... por eso mismo, te estarás metiendo a riesgos demasiado grandes, esto no es un show, no habrá seguridad, no quiero que pase algo malo y tu salgas lastimado o peor _[lo abrace]_

bolt/._ [la abrace]_ mittens tengo que hacer esto, te prometo que estere bien..._ [me acosté en mi colchón]_ aaaahhh cuanto extrañaba este colchón _[capte un olor familiar]_ aaahh mittens porque mi colchón huele a ti?

mittens/. aaaahhh _[me sonroje bastante]_ yo bueno, estaba preocupada por ti y decidí dormir en tu concón, en verdad lo siento, ya veré como lavarlo

bolt/. tranquila mittens, descuida, no me molesta, mejor bajemos con rhino a verme jejeje

mittens/. aaahh bueno ok vamos, me alegro mucho de que regresaras...

bolt/. igual yo... y voy a ser un héroe... sé que puedo serlo, confía en mi

mittens/. aaahh está bien, confió en ti, pero me dirás todo y conoceré a ese charly

bolt/. aaaahhh cierto, de hecho mañana vendrá en la mañana, platicaremos lo de mi nueva armadura, podrás conocerlo

mittens/. ok bueno bajemos

_entonces ambas mascotas bajan y acompañan a rhino en el sillón donde después de un gran maratón quedaron rendidos durmiendo en el sillón_

_al siguiente día sale el sol dando un aspecto de un día despejado de nubes y unos ronquidos terminan por despertar a una gata negra_

mittens/. aaaahhh roedor deja de roncar _[con una pata trasera moví a rhino quien estaba durmiendo cómodamente sobre el estómago de bolt quien dormía boca arriba]_ mejor _[me dispuse a dormir más cuando sonó primero un golpecito y después un quejido]_

rhino/. aaauuhhh_ [me había caído del estómago de bolt golpeándome directamente con el suelo]_ hey fíjate gata... me tiraste

mittens/. jejeje no tenía intenciones de eso pero resulto un buen final

rhino/. un día te tirare del sillón y sufrirás mi venganza

mittens/. si suerte con eso

bolt/. _[lance un pequeño ladrido]_ ya basta, dejen de pelear los dos... como no terminaron peleando en todo el tiempo en que no estuve?

mittens/. pues, estábamos preocupados por ti

rhino/. de hecho no peleábamos

bolt/. bueno vamos a desayunar

mittens/. hay que esperar a ruben, por cierto te está buscando ya estaba algo desesperado por encontrarte, hay carteles de ti

bolt/. lo sé, me vi jejeje

_entonces se abre la puerta de la casa y aparece ruben_

ruben/. ok rhino, mittens ya estoy aquí _[al ver a las mascotas me sorprendí]_ bolt wow [le acaricie la cabeza] aaaahhh me acabas de salvar seguro tienen hambre, te daré algo especial _[serví croquetas de gato en el plato de la gata y cacahuates en un platito para rhino, para bolt le hice un rico filete asado y se lo di]_ toma chico y por favor no vuelvas a escaparte, ya me estaba desesperando

bolt/. wow si me darán un filete asado de desayunar creo que podría volver a escaparme jejeje _[empecé a comerlo]_

mittens/. bolt si escapas de nuevo te hare limpiar el baño

bolt/. aaaahhh pero mittens, primero no escape me secuestraron así que merezco el filete y segundo ya te dije mil veces que no me gusta el baño, sé que los perros normales hacen eso pero me da asco a mi

mittens/. ahí tranquilo perro berrinchudo... solo fue una broma

_entonces rhino, mittens y bolt terminan de desayunar, ruben se va a su casa porque tiene que hacer una limpieza total_

bolt/. mmm ya hacía tiempo que no comía tan rico

mittens/. **(debería de escaparme yo, me encantaría que me dieran un salmón)** mmm cuando dijiste que vendría tu amigo?

bolt/. aaaahhh en un rato, la verdad no se _[los tres nos quedamos esperando unos minutos hasta que oímos unos ladridos]_ de seguro es el

mittens/. bueno vamos, nos acompañas rhino

rhino/. claro, quiero conocer a ese genial perro que ayudo a bolt

bolt/. jejeje entonces vamos

_los tres animales salen de la casa y a diferencia de lo que creían, se encontraron con una linda perrita akita de pelaje amarillo dorado, esta perrita se acerque a los tres_

perra/. tú eres bolt verdad, ellos son tus amigos?

bolt/. aaaahhh sí, soy yo... _[al verla de cerca me fije que era un poco más alta que yo y poseía unos lindos ojos azul celeste]_

mittens/. tu quien eres y como lo conoces?

perra/. permítanme presentarme, soy sora, soy hermana de charly, él estaba haciendo unas cosas y me envió para que los llevara con él, quiere que veas algunas cosas bolt

bolt/. oooohhh ya veo, hola sora, bueno entonces vamos

rhino/. wow hola sora, yo soy el mismísimo rhino, compañero fiel del gran bolt _[hice una pose heroica]_

mittens/. y yo soy mittens, por lo que veo eres alguien que respeta a los gatos jejejeje

sora/. jejejeje _[puse una sonrisa]_ si, no tengo nada contra los gatos como muchos perros callejeros, bien vamos, el lugar está un poco lejos pero si corremos no tardaremos tanto

bolt/. ok vamos

_entonces los cuatro se dispusieron a viajar, fueron 30 minutos de caminata entrando a la ciudad en la que platicaron de una que otra cosa, al llegar_

mittens/. aaahh hubiéramos tomado un auto... **(estaba un poco cansada de caminar)**

sora/. no sé si lo has notado pero no pasan muchos autos por aquí jejeje, ya no falta mucho _[todos caminamos unas calles más y llegamos, era un taller de autos ya abandonado, había bastantes vehículos destrozados y abandonados]_

mittens/. aquí es?, vaya parece un basurero

sora/. jejeje casi todos piensan eso, no ven lo bueno de un lugar, bueno vengan _[entramos al taller, había bastantes maquinas que se usaban para arreglar autos, la mayoría aun servían muy bien, charly se encontraba en una mesa]_

bolt/. charly _[corrí hacia él]_ hola jejejeje como estas?

charly/. bolt hola, jejejejeje es bueno verte, ellos son tus amigos, mittens y rhino verdad

mittens/. aaahh si, hola charly _[me acerque a él]_ bueno primero gracias por ayudar a bolt a regresar, en verdad gracias

rhino/. si, eres todo un héroe **(aunque no como bolt)**

charly/. jejejeje gracias, pero es realmente él quien me ayudo, bueno bolt, entonces si me ayudaras a detener a esa organización de perros?

bolt/. si, te ayudare...

mittens/. charly no puedes meter a bolt en peligros, no es bueno para el...

charly/. aaahh bueno mittens, puede haber peligros pero hare todo dentro de lo posible para que no resulte lastimado ok **(vaya que se preocupa por el)**

bolt/. ya te dije mittens, es mi decisión, yo sé que estoy preparado

rhino/. cierto gata, bolt nació preparado y vencerá al Dr. calicó y a todo villano que se atreva a enfrentarlo

charly/. de hecho bolt... tendrás que prepararte, explícale sora

bolt/. prepararme?, de que hablas

sora/. bolt el que vayas a usar una armadura no quiere decir que has ganado

mittens/. que dices?

sora/. bolt debes aprender a pelear, aaahh ven acá _[fui a un lugar donde había colchonetas en el suelo de esas que se usan en los gimnasios]_ pelearemos de prueba, quiero ver en qué nivel estas

bolt/. espera, pelear?... no peleare contra una chica

mittens/. bolt no peleara contigo... eres una chica

charly/. ambos estas subestimando a sora

sora/. si y me sorprende de ti mittens, acaso crees que nosotros las chicas somos inferiores a los machos?

mittens/. claro que no, en mi vida me he encargado de muchos gatos

bolt/. en serio quieres que peleemos?

sora/. si, tranquilo bolt, yo estaré bien y no te lastimare

bolt/. lastimarme, creo que ahora me subestimas, está bien, yo tampoco te lastimare

sora/. ya veremos

_entonces ambos van a las colchonetas_

charly/. esto lo tengo que ver _[me quede al lado de mittens y rhino]_

sora/. estas listo bolt?

bolt/. si, lo estoy

sora/. bien, iniciamos _[empecé a moverme alrededor de él]_ haber inicia

bolt/. tú lo pediste _[corrí hacia ella para embestirla]_

sora/. _[lo esquive y le di una patada en el costado que termino derribándolo]_ vaya tan pronto te derribe? jejejeje

bolt/. aaahh eres buena _[me levante y volví a tratar de embestirla]_

sora/. _[volví a esquivarlo y le di un golpe en el lomo y después un puñetazo en el costado haciéndolo retroceder]_ muy buena realmente

bolt/. aaaahhh ok se acabaron los juegos _[corrí hacia ella para darle un zarpazo]_

sora/. _[esquive el zarpazo agachándome y conteste dándole un cabezazo en el pecho tirándolo contra los colchones]_

bolt/. aaahh pero cómo?

mittens/. wow, en verdad que sabes luchar

charly/. y este es su calentamiento, bolt no es su enemigo, está reprimiendo su fuerza

rhino/. wow, bolt está siendo apaleado por sora

bolt/. aaahh ahora si veras _[me levante y corrí lo mas rápido hacia ella y salte dirigiendo mi pata hacia su lomo]_

sora/. _[logre esquivar a bolt avanzando hacia delante y al momento en que aterrizo yo voltee a verlo, le di unos golpeas a sus patas traseras derribándolo y lo sometí en el suelo]_ jejeje bien es suficiente bolt... no quiero lastimarte

bolt/. aaaahhh _[me tenía totalmente sometido]_ aaahh no entiendo... como

sora/. _[libere a bolt]_ que les digo, he pasado casi toda mi vida luchando y tuve a alguien que me enseño

charly/. si, ella es bastante ruda desde muy chica

bolt/. aaaahhh ya lo note

mittens/. vaya, sí que sabes pelear, ni yo soy tan buena y no usaste ni mordidas ni rasguños

sora/. porque es bolt, no quería lastimarlo solo demostrarle mi fuerza

bolt/. aaaahhh ok entiendo, eres mejor que yo

sora/. si... bolt tendrás que aprender a pelear, sé que usaras una armadura pero eso no te hará ganar, si aprendes a pelear tendrás una gran fuerza y habilidad para evitar peligros y defenderte

bolt/. mmm entiendo, tienes razón

mittens/. y tú le enseñaras?

sora/. si, seré tu maestra bolt jejeje

mittens/. aaahh puedo entrenar yo también aaahh bueno si? **(en verdad pregunte eso? aaahh porque bueno aaahh esa perra estará mucho tiempo con bolt, al menos así estaré con los tres...)**

sora/. mmm claro mittens, también te entrenare solo que aaahh podrías esperar, es que bolt tiene mucho que aprender y mientras más rápido, podrá empezar con las misiones ok

mittens/. aaahh está bien...

bolt/. ok, bien, cuando iniciamos

charly/. hoy mismo, aunque primero bolt, tomare otra vez la medida de tu cuerpo para tu armadura

rhino/. wow charly puedo ayudarte con la armadura, tengo muy buenas ideas

charly/. claro rhino, será bueno convivir con ustedes

mittens/. y con que harás la armadura?

charly/. pues todo el material de aquí, créeme estará lista bien, empecemos

_entonces así charly, bolt y rhino van a una sala a empezar con este gran proyecto_

**bien aquí termina este capítulo, lo primero lamento mucho la tardanza, me ha costado realmente escribir este capítulo, también me disculpo por no actualizar mi otro fic, en cuanto tenga tiempo e inspiración empezare con el otro fic. otra cosa es que lamento algunos errores que he tenido en los capítulos anteriores, hare todo mi esfuerzo para mejorar mi escritura y espero que les agrade este fic, me despido hasta el próximo capítulos**

**PD: bastante atrasado pero, feliz Halloween! jejejeje y para adelantar jejeje feliz navidad! a todos**


End file.
